Life Will Go On
by Plushie T-Rex13
Summary: Ever since Haruhi was a little girl she was hospitalized for leukemia. Her father had taught her all the way through eighth grade because she was never able to leave the hospital. However, when the doctor says that her leukemia is starting to go away she is able to go to a normal high school. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

WooHoo new story! Hello my name is Plushie T-rex and I am going to write you a story on a subject that I have dealt with personally. I really hope you like it. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Enjoy! ^ _ ^

* * *

Haruhi sat on a little ledge by her window, hand pressed against the glass and a far off look in her eyes. Her heart was in Paris, her mind was in America, and her soul was soaring far above the clouds. She looked at the sky with longing, a burning passion to fly and be free. She had never known a world out side the hospital, and she felt like a canary who could not sing. She tucked in her knees to her chest and held them there with her arms. She rested her head on the tops of her knees letting her short brown hair cover her face. She sat there for hours just staring at the clouds hoping that one day she could join them. Tired, she slowly made her way to the hospital bed and covered her face with the sheets. Just as Haruhi was about to drift into a peacful silence two pairs of feet appeared in front of her. Two brown eyes popped out from under the covers only to see two large grins.

"ummm are you two ok? You don't seem well.' she said drowsy voice

"Yes, we are perfectly fine" said Haruhi's father, Ranka, grinning uncontrollably

"Haruhi there is something important I must tell you." said Haruhi's doctor with a serious tone

Haruhi snapped awake, fearing the worst.

"Unfortunately, you don't have to stay at the hospital any more." said the doctor with a grin on his face

"Excuse me...did you...did you just say...I don't have to live here any more?" Haruhi said almost falling out of her bed

"Yep you heard him!" said Ranka hugging Haruhi

Haruhi sat in shock, staring at the doctors clipboard thinking

_Wait does this mean...I...I get to go to a normal school?! I can make friends a..and maybe even a boyfriend?! _

Haruhi wriggled out of Ranka's grasp and shot out of her her room.

"There she goes again." said Ranka with a smile

Haruhi speed down the halls, saying hi to nurses smiling at the patents also stuck here. She passed the coffee shop with the yummy bagels, ran up the haunted stairs to the fourth floor, and smacked the exit sign leading to the roof for good luck. Haruhi found the door to her not so secret, secret hangout on the roof. She ran to the ledge of the roof and screamed.

"I'M FINALLY LEAVING! WOOOHOOO!"

She laughed and ran around letting her soft brown hair curl around her face. She collapsed, exhausted, on the roof and stared up at the sky listening to the wind.

"Where will you carry me to? What places will we see? How high will I fly?" she whispered to the wind

Haruhi shivered and felt a small water droplet land on her nose. She sighed and ran into the building clutching her shoulders. She wandered around the hospital feeling the walls smelling the smells she had grown up with. As she walked a small voice in her head was sad, sad that she was leaving the place she had grown to love. As Haruhi reached her room it was 11:39 and she had been walking almost all day so she wanted to go to bed early. Haruhi dressed in her pj's and tucked in for the night, her thoughts swimming around.

The next morning Haruhi had school with Ranka but her mind just keep wandering to what a normal high school was like. She wondered about the people, the sights, the smells, and even the sounds. She wondered what the food would taste like and if the people were nice. She even wondered about if she would have to wear a uniform, she did not like those. For Haruhi the day seemed to stretch on and on with no end in sight.

After Ranka had finished his session at the trannie bar, he came to the hospital and told Haruhi was to be enrolled in a elite private school called Ouran High four days from now and she could leave the hospital tomorrow.

As Haruhi lay in bed she became restless.

"Whats wrong Haruhi?" whispered Ranka

"Nothing its just...I'm nervous" Haruhi whispered

"Nervous? Who are you and what have you done with my Haruhi?" said Ranka in a playful voice

"I'm not joking, what if they don't like me? What if I do something to offend them? What if-"

"What if all your toes fall off and the sky turns yellow? You will be ok, trust me. And if something does happen it will always work out in the end. " said Ranka in a sarcastic voice

Haruhi smiled and gave Ranka a hug.

"I love you dad, you know that right?"

"But of course Haruhi, who wouldn't?" he said in a sarcastic voice

The two of them drifted off into a blissful sleep and slept all night long

* * *

Well? Was it ok? I have never really written something like this so please go easy with the criticisms, ok? Also, should I continue? Please Rate and Review. Thank you!


	2. Hi, sorry

Hey, its me! Oh my gosh, I am so angry right now! I had almost finished the next chapter when my computer decided it wanted to force quit Firefox. I'm sorry but it will take a little longer for the next one. Another reason it might take longer is because my great grandmother has been very ill lately and my family and I have had to take care of her 247.(I'm not complaining, I love her to death) So yea, again I am very sorry for the delay. :/

yours truly,

Plushie T-Rex


	3. Chapter 3

Oh wow….I am bad at updating. I terribly sorry, things have been really hectic lately and I have be traveling like crazy. This chapter is not very exciting, mostly talking. I will see if I can pick this story back up again. I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

-Please Enjoy!- :)

* * *

The moon was fading behind the fantastic glow of the amber tinted clouds and the sun light was pouring into Haruhi's room. She peaked her head out from under her generic blue hospital sheets and took a deep breath.

"Home….I have to admit it does have a nice ring to it" Haruhi whispered to herself

She sat up and reached for her glasses when she found a little piece of paper with sloppy written words on it. It said

"Haruhi, I am going to make the preparations for your arrival….be back to get you at 1:00

Love, Dad"

Looking at the clock Haruhi saw that it was 8:30 and she had hours until her dad was coming to get her. With a heavy sigh she swung her legs over the left side of the bed and slipped on some sandals. She stretched her arms way above her head and then stood up. Haruhi shuffled out of her room and down the hall to the cafeteria where she saw very depressing groups scattered across the breakfast tables. It was dead silent with acceptation of Haruhi's squeaky sandals and the occasional clang of a utensil hitting the floor.

"Lively as ever" She chuckled to herself

Plastic tray in hand, she took her half burnt toast and semi cold milk back to her room where she sat on her bed letting the TV drone on in the background.

Haruhi was just about to finish breakfast when her doctor came in to check on her.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She said in a cheerful tone

"I'm fine, a little tired, but fine." Said Haruhi

"That's good to hear, are you excited to leave today."

"Yep" Said Haruhi staring off into space

The doctor came over to the side of Haruhi's bed and sat next to her.

"Haruhi, I need you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say," She said clicking the TV volume down

"You may be cancer free but you still need to be careful. Don't push yourself to far and if you feel anything, and I mean anything wrong, tell me immediately. Ok?"

"Ok." Haruhi said staring intently at her doctor

When Haruhi was done talking with her doctor she returned her tray to the cafeteria and began packing what little belongings she had.

The clock now read one and Ranka was in Haruhi's room helping her with her things. Haruhi had just finished bringing down the last suitcase and was placing it in the car when she saw her doctor standing by her car.

"I'm going to miss you….be careful out there, you hear?" The doctor said embracing Haruhi in a hug.

"Thank you for everything" Said Haruhi with a warm smile

She hopped in the car, took one last look at the hospital, and then drove off.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I hoped you liked it! Come back next chapter to see how Haruhi's first day goes!


End file.
